


тыква для золушки

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	

Когда Стайлзу было двадцать, его альфа, снедаемая похотью и практически безумной любовью к своему давнишнему другу, без раздумий вступила в альянс альф. Для этого от нее требовался сущий пустяк - перебить каждого в своей стае, забрать их силы себе и переступить через все старые связи. На человеческого мальчишку, порой раздражавшего своей бессмысленной болтовней, Кали сильно не разменивалась - ударила когтями по лицу, задела горло, оставив захлебываться собственной кровью. Стайлз полз на брюхе, точно больное животное, не в силах рассмотреть ничего сквозь слипшиеся ресницы, а немитон тянул к нему полумертвые корни, делился остатками силы, точно мать, кормящая больное дитя последней коркой хлеба. Стайлз держался из последних сил, пока не услышал вдалеке звуки сирен, некстати напомнивших об оставленном дома отце.

Он прятал лицо от друзей, которые изо всех сил старались не пялиться на страшные шрамы, и стыдился смотреть в зеркала, которые завесил в тот же день, когда его отпустили домой, в маленькую квартирку под самой крышей в Бруклине. Вскоре приехавшие ради него люди вынуждены были вернуться к своим жизням - дольше всех держался рядом Скотт, забивая на грозившие катастрофой прогулы, но Стайлз выпроводил и его - полуправдами-полуложью, обещая не сдаваться и принять свое новое лицо. Стайлз запретил ему рассказывать о случившемся отцу, наложил на него заклятие молчания, пока Скотт спал, доверчиво открывая смуглую шею.

В конце концов, спустя пару недель, Стайлз нашел выход - выбирался из дома ночью, натягивая на голову капюшон толстовки, пряча изуродованное лицо от чужих любопытных глаз. Утром же он проглатывал пригоршню таблеток, выписанных врачами, и ложился спать, укутавшись в тонкое одеяло до самых глаз. Мало помалу он привык к случайным людям и затаенному интересу на испуганных лицах, к полупустым закусочным и заспанным, равнодушным ко всему продавцам. 

Тогда-то он и встретил Дерека - от него за милю несло неприятностями и мокрой псиной, и Стайлз едва унял заполошно забившееся сердце. Нельзя показывать хищнику, что боишься его, если не хочешь очутиться где-то на задворках с перекушенным горлом - еще раз. Дерек же, словно специально, подошел совсем близко, игнорируя все пустые столики и, с шумом отодвинув стул, уселся напротив Стайлза. Он рассматривал его без жалости и страха, сжимая в огромных руках бумажный стаканчик кофе, и ни разу не полыхнул красными глазами, не показал острых клыков. Дерек - его имя было написано на стаканчике черным маркером - просто сидел рядом, безошибочно определяя места, где ночью появлялся Стайлз, и понемногу тот привык к такому необычному соседству. 

И даже не удивился, когда Дерек, молча обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал, уверенно и мягко, словно имел на это всякое право; Стайлз же позволил ему, обмирая каждый раз, когда Дерек с несвойственной такому созданию нежностью обводил кончиками пальцев линии шрамов. Быть может, для этого было слишком рано, но Стайлз привел его домой, стер носком стоптанного кроссовка толстую линию рябины и притянул к себе за ремень джинс. Он даже почти не вздрагивал, когда Дерек вылизывал его заштопанное горло жарким влажным языком, только еще сильнее цеплялся пальцами за широкие плечи.

Когда забрезжил рассвет, он растолкал сонного Дерека, поцеловал его в качестве извинения и вытолкал за дверь. Дотронулся рукой до закрытого чулана - никак руки не доходили разобрать хранящийся в нем хлам - и прошел в ванную, где его ждала пригоршня пилюль и завешенное черным покрывалом зеркало. Он так и не рискнул глянуть на себя, просто ополоснул лицо холодной водой и побрел обратно в постель, все еще пахнущую чужим тяжелым парфюмом. Он заснул почти мгновенно, спрятался, съежился под одеялом, теряя себя и приобретая нечто новое, меняя себя и просыпаясь совершенно другим.

Дженнифер услышала стук в дверь за секунду до того, как поняла, что на пороге ее ждет Дерек - немного уставший, словно не спавший полночи Дерек, с широкой белозубой улыбкой и понимающими глазами. Она встретила Дерека, когда крала в магазине какую-то понравившуюся ей побрякушку, давно, как только переехала сюда. Не остановило ее даже то, что парень был оборотнем, а она никогда не любила оборотней - было в них что-то слишком опасное. Но ее опасения не оправдали себя - Дерек никогда бы не тронул ее.

Она распахнула дверь чулана, где хранила лучшие свои наряды, и нацепила первый попавшийся халатик, небрежно стерла носком ступни рябиновую полосу у двери, прежде чем раскрыть ее. 

Дерек улыбнулся ей и дотронулся до ее щеки, чуть помятой после долгого здорового сна. Иногда он выглядел так, словно знал какой-то жуткий, но от этого не менее интересный секрет. Иногда Дженнифер была уверена, что заставит его рассказать ей все.

Даже если она не хотела бы этого знать.


End file.
